Deco sex
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus por fin logro que ese impertinente le dedicara por lo menos una noche a él y no a su labor como auror. Así que decidió que tendrían que decorar para navidad, claro que no siempre es el árbol el que se decora. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 16 de Diciembre


**Deco sex**

 **Resumen:** Severus por fin logro que ese impertinente le dedicara por lo menos una noche a él y no a su labor como auror. Así que decidió que tendrían que decorar para navidad, claro que no siempre es el árbol el que se decora.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

16 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personaje:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Era cierto que desde que se casaron hace ya cuatro años que habían pasado cada navidad juntos, como la pareja que se amaba que eran, pero desde que el idiota de Potter había aceptado ser jefe de Aurores hace dos años, que sus tiempos juntos se habían reducido al máximo. Siempre era un motivo diferente, pero Severus Snape no se casó con el chico para estar compartiéndolo con todo el maldito mundo. No. Si logró que Harry Potter aceptara ser su pareja a los diecisiete años, luego de que este derrotara al Dark Lord, y que se casara con él a los dieciocho, era para estar juntos siempre. Había dejado de ser profesor en Hogwarts cuando decidieron que vivirían en el mundo muggle y empró a trabajar desde la casa como pocionista para el ministerio de magia, pero ahora estaba el asunto de que Potter buscaba nuevas aventuras. Unas más arriesgadas que otra.

Por eso, cuando su esposo le dijo que estaría libre desde el veinte de diciembre hasta el dos de enero, fue que decidió que disfrutaría mucho esas fiestas.

-…-

Harry llegó a la casa que compartía con su esposo y se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban medio raras, que las luces siempre estaban encendidas ahora estaban apagadas por completo. A no ser que Severus hubiera salido.

-¿Severus? –llamó a la planta alta para ver si estaba ahí, pero nadie respondió.

Caminó hasta la sala y encontró muchas cajas con adornos de navidad de años anteriores. Le parecía raro, pero seguramente Severus estuvo preparando las cosas para que empezaran a adornar la casa.

-Por fin llegas, Potter –dijo Severus abrazándolo por la espalda, dando un susto a su pareja que se relajó cuando lo besó.

-Veo que estuviste ocupado.

-Y tú lo estarás aún más –sentenció misterioso.

-¿Qué planeas, Severus Snape? –preguntó al ver como lo llevaba a la parte alta de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Harry notó que su esposo tenía más de una idea al ver la cama llena de adornos navideños.

-¿Pretendes decorar la habitación?

-Pretendo decorarte a ti, de hecho –confesó Severus sentándolo en la cama y empezando a sacarle la ropa poco a poco.

Harry estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones de las manos de su esposo en su cuerpo, que dejaba un beso en cada espacio descubierto de su anatomía. Era revitalizante, era casi mágico.

-Tú sólo relájate –le aconsejó.

Cuando Severus lo tuvo completamente desnudo se puso a jugar con cintas de diferentes colores. Le puso una en la cabeza, una a la altura del cuello donde le hizo un gran moño. Siguió el recorrido poniendo cadenas que sostenía entre sus brazos decorando todo su pecho y espalda, le besaba con hambre y Harry se calentaba. Todo tenía un por qué.

-Severus… -lo llamó entre gemidos al sentir la mano de su esposo en su virilidad.

-Necesitamos que esta parte esté más dura para poner las cintas como corresponden.

El mayor lo masturbó hasta que consiguió una erección perfecta. Y cuando Harry estaba a punto de correrse le ató una cinta gruesa en la base del pene.

-No hagas eso, es injusto –dijo Harry conteniendo la respiración.

-Injusto es que me tengas abandonado, Potter, así que lo que queda de fiestas y tus improvisadas vacaciones, no saldrás de esta cama.

Pese a la advertencia, esta se veía bastante tentadora, por lo que Harry disfrutó al ver como su esposo se quitaba sus negras ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Severus hizo que Harry se acostara en el centro de la cama y sin preparación alguna invadió su cuerpo. Jugaba con sus pezones y pasaba las cadenas de colores por su cuerpo haciéndolo delirar.

Harry no podía más con tanta sensación, así que haciendo uso de su magia liberó sus brazos de las cadenas y con una mano se desabrochó el cinto que tenía en el pene y con el otro brazo atrajo a su esposo para que sus cuerpos se rosaran más de cerca sintiendo como el orgasmo les llegaría pronto a ambos.

Se besaron con pasión mientras ambos llegaban al climax, quedando desparramados en la cama.

-Eso fue… intenso.

-Y lo será todos estos días, Potter.

-Esa sí que es una buena advertencia.

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
